


The Depths Where No One Knows [Podfic]

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles, Drawbles, and Babbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Aquaphobia, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Babble Audio Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: For the Drarry Discord Drabble/Drawble Challenge. February prompt: Bubbles.Written byaceveriaRead by Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles, Drawbles, and Babbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025946
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Depths Where No One Knows [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aceveria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceveria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [aceveria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceveria/pseuds/aceveria). Log in to view. 



> ** *All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling* **

[Drarry_Quite_Contrary](https://soundcloud.com/megs-drarry_quite_contrary) · [The Depths Where No One Knows by aceveria](https://soundcloud.com/megs-drarry_quite_contrary/the-depths-where-no-one-knows-by-aceveria)

[MP3 Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RPeuu8As-aKx2SVUYJNkUcwVpro-sJRU/view?usp=sharing/)  
Duration: 00:02:38

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! Thank you to [aceveria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceveria/pseuds/aceveria/) for allowing me to babble their drabble!
> 
> Music: [Radiance by David Fesliyan](https://www.fesliyanstudios.com/royalty-free-music/download/radiance/183/)


End file.
